


An Intriguing Little Thing

by Angelikah



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Bed Sex, F/M, Human!Caroline, Mirror Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Standing Up, a lot of klaus being annoying, and caroline having none of it, and super pushy, because it's really long, both human AND vampire porn, but there's also some porn, going for the diversity here, i hope you like it though!!!!!, i'm sorry it's long???, like i stg it's just a lot of categories, like idk how this happened tbh, there really isn't that much sex in this, there's a plot in this, until she has some of it, which makes sense because it's a bajillion years long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelikah/pseuds/Angelikah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Caroline's parents get divorced, she moves to Atlanta with her father. Instead of keeping her in the dark, Bill decides to make sure his daughter can defend herself against supernatural threats. When Klaus Mikaelson comes to town and begins to pursue her, Caroline doesn't quite know what to think, but she knows she doesn't want anything to do with him. However, as she spends more time with him, she finds her carefully constructed defenses crumbling, and she's not sure whether she can escape now that she's tangled in his web. More importantly, she's not sure if she even wants to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Intriguing Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joey_Prue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey_Prue/gifts).



> Thank you to my betas, who are actual saints.

* * *

_ "Hello _ _   
_ _ I’ve waited here for you _ _   
_ __ Everlong”

_~ Foo Fighters, "Everlong"_

* * *

When her parents had gotten divorced, Caroline hadn’t been surprised. Even at 12, she had known that Steven the “family friend” and her father let their touches linger a bit too long on each other’s arms, that they exchanged the looks mimicked by couples on television, that they were in love.

She had kept quiet, though. A rare thing for her, to be sure. She later learned that her mother had always known. It had been a marriage of convenience, since Mystic Falls wasn’t exactly non-hetero-normative friendly and her mother wanted to be the Sheriff, a position traditionally held by a Forbes.

Still, once Steven had gotten impatient with the secrecy and her mother was settled in her job, her father could leave without causing the scandal of the century.

Caroline went with him.

It had been a close thing, to be sure. Elena and Bonnie had wanted her to stay, but her father had managed to sway her with promises of a new school with new friends and a varsity cheer squad with an excellent record.

Let it never be said that Caroline Forbes didn’t strive for excellence.

So, she’d packed her bags, stuffed them in her Dad’s trunk and looked out the window as she sped away from a small town life.

The new school was hard at first, the first day of freshman year a mess of observing the social hierarchy and planning her attack. Within two weeks, she was the youngest person on the varsity squad in years, had a guaranteed “in” at the cool table, and was the freshman representative to the Student Council.

It wasn’t until she was 14 that her father sat her down and told her the truth. Vampires were a thing, apparently, and Mystic Falls was a beacon for the supernatural, so he’d gotten her the hell out.

Her father had signed her up for martial arts twice a week, private lessons so that she’d get more attention. He also introduced her to Slater, a vampire he knew who was trying to develop a synthetic blood substitute for feeding. He taught her everything she needed to know about vampires, including how to resist compulsion.

She’d devoured everything vampire-related she could find, and formed very strong opinions. Bella Swan was a vapid idiot, she identified with Cordelia Chase on a spiritual level, and she was very glad that she couldn’t read minds like Sookie Stackhouse.

Caroline promised her dad she’d skipped the sex bits in those books when he caught her reading them, but they both knew she was lying.

She visited her mom during school breaks, and she had a scheduled Skype call with her once a week that usually didn’t happen. She also inevitably drifted away from Bonnie and Elena over time, though they still kept in touch sporadically.

By her seventeenth birthday, she’d accepted that due to her incredibly busy schedule and intimidating level of badassery, she didn’t have the time or energy for a relationship.

Until she met him.

* * *

“Hello, love.”

Caroline turned to face the stranger who’d spoken, noting the accent, high level of attractiveness, and distinctly vampiric vibe.

Alarm bells started going off in her head, but she fought to stay calm.

“Sorry to bother you, but I’m looking for a coffee shop and I’m afraid I’ve gotten a bit lost. Could I trouble you for a point in the right direction? I’d be happy to buy you a drink in exchange.”

She scoffed. “That’s a terrible pick-up line.”

“Come with me,” he said, his pupils dilating, and she noticed the compulsion was harder to shrug off than usual, making a mental note to visit Slater for a brush-up. Still, she managed to shake her head.

“Thanks, but no thanks.”

He looked faintly surprised before he grabbed her wrist, his fingernail biting into her skin.

“Ouch! What the hell?” she snapped, trying to tug her hand away, but he held her easily, swiping his thumb over the cut.

“Not on vervain, then,” he muttered before pulling her to him, nosing her temple, breathing in her scent. His hand tangled in her hair to keep her in place, the other resting on her waist, and she was disgusted when she felt her body respond to his touch, the beginnings of arousal stirring in her lower belly.

It was incredibly creepy, and she struggled to get away, cursing when she realized they were alone, and screams for help would go unanswered. “Not a vampire. Haven’t given me an aneurysm yet, so not a witch. You don’t have the scent of a wolf,” he listed in a low voice, as though thinking out loud. “What are you, exactly?”

“Just a normal person who really doesn’t want to go out with a guy who tried to mind control her.”

He gave her a dimpled smile that looked more amused than anything.

“Fair enough,” he said, letting go of her, his hand landing on her shoulder to steady her when she stumbled slightly.

She shrugged it off, her nose wrinkling, and he watched her with a fleetingly calculating gaze. “My apologies. Shall we start over?”

She shrugged, deciding it wasn’t in her best interests to hiss out the _‘When pigs fly, you asshole’_ that was on the tip of her tongue.

“May I have your name, love?”

“Will it make you stop calling me ‘love’?” she asked dryly.

“If that’s what you want, sweetheart.”

“Caroline,” she growled. “My name is Caroline.”

He grabbed her hand again, his palm warm and calloused against hers, and brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles.

“A pleasure to meet you, Caroline. My name is Klaus.”

Her breath caught, her eyes going wide, and she swallowed, trying to calm her racing heartbeat. Klaus as in Klaus Mikaelson? As in the _Original_ Klaus Mikaelson?

She’d just rudely turned down Klaus Mikaelson for a date.

She was going to die.

“I see you’ve heard of me,” he said smugly, and her eyes narrowed as she ripped her hand away from his. He let it go, watching her with thinly-veiled amusement.

“I’m still not going out with you,” she said, figuring that she might as well die in style.

He laughed, his dimples on full display. “It’s a pity. You’re an intriguing creature, Caroline.”

She scowled. “You’re literally more than like, 50 times my age. It’s some _serious_ cradle-robbing you’re attempting here, pal.”

He just smiled, and it was infuriating.

Something told her that he hadn’t been trying to compel her just to feed on her. There wasn’t such a thing as a coincidence regarding the supernatural, and there must be a reason that Klaus was there, that Klaus had found her specifically. Was it about her father?

“So, can I ask you why you’re here?”

He gave her a dimpled smile that made fear, and an odd sort-of curiosity, churn in her lower belly. “I can’t just be intrigued by a pretty woman and want to get to know her?”

She restrained an eyeroll, trying to remind herself that this man was _dangerous_ , and she didn’t want to get herself killed for mouthing off too much, especially since he seemed to find it a turn-on rather than a reason to leave her alone, judging by the way he was looking at her. “I just think it’s a little hard to believe. What do you want from me?”

“To buy you a drink,” he said with wide, innocent eyes.

She scoffed. Her Dad had given her some life advice that always blared in her mind when she was alone with someone she shouldn’t trust.

_“If your gut says ‘run’, you run, Caroline. It doesn’t matter how nice he seems or whether he hasn’t done anything wrong. Your body’s telling you he’s dangerous. Never ignore or doubt that feeling.”_

The wood-tipped knife and small can of vervained pepper spray that she carried in her jacket felt heavy in her inner pocket, and she contemplated pulling one out. However, she knew that Klaus was faster and would probably see the move before she’d even reached in her pocket.

She knew she should be terrified, that she should feel like she was about to be a dead body in an alley, but she didn’t. Her gut was screaming that Klaus wouldn’t hurt her, at least not now.

“No thanks. I don’t date thousand-year-old vampires.”

“What about a platonic outing between friends?”

“We’re not friends.”

“But we’ve gotten to know each other so well already.”

“If you can’t take ‘no’ for an answer, that’s an excellent indicator that I shouldn’t go anywhere with you.”

“I happen to have a very reliable source that indicated you’re struggling in history.”

“I’m not struggling,” she said through gritted teeth. “Our teacher is boring and what he talks about in class is never on the test.”

“I’ll make you a deal, sweetheart. You go to coffee with me, and I’ll give you a very detailed first-hand account of the Hundred Years War.”

She stared at him for a second, completely thrown, before she scoffed, hitching her purse over her shoulder. “Or, you could just leave me alone. I like that option,” she said, pushing past him to walk towards the bus stop.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Caroline,” he called after her, but when she whirled around to say that he most definitely _was not_ going to see her tomorrow, he was gone.

* * *

He did, in fact, see her tomorrow, and every subsequent day for an entire month, “coincidentally” turning up when she was walking to school or her extracurriculars and insisting that he accompany her.

At first, she just ignored him. As time went on, though, he managed to bait her into conversations that always seemed to end with them arriving at whatever destination they were headed with her fuming with indignation and just _needing_ to get the last word while he watched her with a dimpled grin.

After the fourth time she’d stomped into her private Krav Maga lesson absolutely livid, her instructor had sat her down and told her very firmly that they were doing gym equipment only until she could spar safely, and that was the last straw.

“What is your _problem_?” she hissed after her lesson, marching out without having bothered to change and stopping short at the hungry look on his face, crossing her arms over her chest self-consciously.

Her body was slick with sweat from exertion, the lycra workout clothes sticking to her like a second skin, and he was looking at her like he wanted to peel off every single inch of it.

“I wasn’t aware I had one, love. I thought I was just courting a lovely young lady. Please, do enlighten me.”

She wanted to punch him in his stupidly hot dimpled face.

“Stop stalking me. It’s creepy and weird and _not attractive_.”

“On the contrary, sweetheart, I think you might be secretly flattered by my attentions. I’m surprised no one’s managed to snatch you up already.”

“I’m not flattered, and I’m not an object to be snatched. I didn’t just fall off the turnip truck yesterday, buddy. I know what it looks like when a guy just thinks I’m a challenge, and I am too smart to be seduced by you.”

“So if you weren’t busy...?” he asked, his voice curling around the words in a way that indicated that she should be suspicious.

“I wouldn’t date you anyway because you have literally zero boundaries,” she snapped.

“Watch your tone with me, Caroline. I’ve murdered for less.”

She recoiled, noting that the anger gleaming in his eyes seemed genuine. Maybe she’d overestimated her wriggle room for rudeness.

She took a deep breath and tried to make her tone as polite as possible when she spoke again. “Look, here’s some friendly advice. Trying to woo me or whatever by bothering me all the time won’t work. It might have back in the stone ages when women weren’t people, but now it won’t fly.”

She could see the gears turning in his mind, and it was almost scary how calculating his face looked in that moment.

“How, then?” he asked, his voice low as he walked to her, his body close, face just inches away from hers. “How do I successfully woo you, Caroline?”

She bit her lip, her brain screaming for her to tell him it would never happen, but words spilled out before she could filter them.

“Show me you’re worth it.”

He gave her a predatory smile, leaning forward so that their noses would touch if she moved even the smallest bit. “I’ll make you a bargain, Caroline.”

“I’m listening,” she said quietly, unable to fight down the hitch in her breath when he put his hand on her hip, leaning to speak into her ear, his lips brushing the sensitive skin as he spoke.

“If you truly want me to go, look into my eyes and tell me that you want me to leave and never speak to you again. I will. However, I think that you do want me, Caroline. You like the fire I ignite within you when I challenge you, how I make you ache for me when I touch you. I think you enjoy this much more than you’re letting on. I think it excites you that someone so _evil_ has a bit of a soft spot for you, and only you.”

She swallowed, trying to snipe at him, to tell him that he clearly couldn’t take a hint and _obviously she did not want him_ , and to pretty please leave her alone, but the words got stuck in her throat.

She just glared at him, and she felt his lips brush her ear ever-so-lightly as he pulled away to look at her, and she couldn’t find it in herself to flinch away.

“Say it and I will, Caroline,” he repeated, her name rolling off of his lips in a way that made her shiver, a familiar tightness forming in her lower belly.

“I...” she began, trailing off, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She’d never felt so desired as she did right then, and it terrified her that she’d grown to like him, that she didn’t want to run.

She never had.

She opened her eyes, and she half-wished that he’d get tired of waiting and leave as her so that she didn’t have to make the decision, because she knew in her heart of hearts what she wanted.

Her mind tried to override every other piece of her that was screaming for her to say yes, and he was still there, his eyes fixed on her face, looking at her like she was his _everything._ It made her face flush, her nipples tightening against the fabric of her sports bra, the space between her thighs throbbing, suddenly feeling unbearably empty.

He inhaled, his pupils dilating, and she flinched, thinking he was trying to compel her, but she didn’t feel the familiar pull she needed to resist.

It was lust, she realized, her eyes widening as he stared at her. He could pick up the scent of her arousal, could tell that her body craved him, and he _wanted_ her.

Or if he didn’t, if this was all a trick, he was an _excellent_ actor.

Her eyes darted down to his lips, her tongue sliding over her lower lip, and she saw his mouth pull into a smirk before she met his eyes again.

“This is just a chance, okay? One date,” she said, her voice shaking slightly as she looked him in the eye, her lips set in a stern line.

He had a self-satisfied grin stretched across his face that she strongly associated with people who were dicks when they won Monopoly, and she couldn’t help but feel like she’d made a terrible mistake.

“You screw up, and we’re over. I don’t care how old and powerful you are; I’m not going to let you walk all over me,” she added in an effort to not look like a pushover.

“Understood, sweetheart,” he said, and the casual indulgence in his tone made her bristle, but the triumph, the _pride_ in his eyes made her pause, her breath catching.

She waited for him to tuck a curl behind her ear or lean in or _something_ , and when he just stood there, looking perfectly at ease, she realized he was waiting for her to initiate. To choose.

To admit to herself that he was what she wanted.

As she laid her hands on his shoulders, his henley soft under her fingers, she couldn't help but think that she was selling her soul to the devil.

But wasn’t it better to have him on her side?

She slowly leant in to press her lips to his.

The kiss was chaste at first, slow and sweet, but still leaving her breathless. She pulled away after a few seconds, resting her forehead against his, suddenly aware of how _close_ they were, of the weight of his hands against her waist, the scent of him surrounding her.

She wanted more.

He was looking at her with unrestrained lust, and any doubt about how he felt fled her mind in that moment before she kissed him again, their lips meeting in drugging strokes that made her eyes heavy as she focused on the feeling of it.

His tongue flitted across the seam of her mouth, and she let her lips fall open, letting him taste her. She was pressed completely against him, and she let out a soft sigh as his tongue stroked along the back of her teeth.

A low rumble escaped his throat, and he kissed her more roughly, trailing his fingers down her side in a simple touch that made her knees buckle, her hands fisting the back of his shirt to stay pressed against him. Her lower belly was aching, her nipples finding friction against her bra as she shifted against his chest.

She realized his hand had settled, curled possessively on her hip, and she let out a soft moan against his mouth as his other hand found her hair, the slight tug of her curls as he wound them around his fingers making her core clench.

She froze when someone cleared their throat, hastily breaking away from Klaus and backing up to let the girl in the tracksuit pass by with her golden retriever.

She let her mind speed up to her slightly shaken and very aroused body, and her eyes locked on Klaus, who had his hands in his jean pockets and was grinning at her.

His lips were tantalizingly swollen from her kisses, and she had to shake herself back to the present before she could grab his necklaces and tug his mouth back to hers.

“Be ready tomorrow at six. I’ll take you for dinner,” he said, and she nodded, trying not to be too embarrassed at how ragged her breathing was, knowing her hair must look like a mess.

He grabbed her hand. Her heart began to beat faster in anticipation, certain that he was about to pull her close to kiss her again, but he just pressed his lips to her knuckles.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Caroline,” he said, dropping her hand and speeding off, leaving a rustle of leaves behind.

* * *

Caroline hummed in contentment, nuzzling against Klaus’s chest as he ran his fingers through her hair. Her legs were tangled with his, his arm holding her securely in place as she traced the tattoo on his shoulder with her fingertips.

They’d been together for four months now, and Caroline could honestly say that she was happier than she’d been in a long time. Still, somehow she couldn’t help but feel like Klaus was hiding something, like he was growing irritable and edgy, and it made her nervous.

“Why are you really here, Klaus?” she asked impulsively. “I can tell you’re hiding something, and it’s stressing me out.”

His hand froze where it was, his body stiffening, and she pulled back to look at him expectantly. “I can’t tell you that, love.”

“I can’t be with someone who isn't honest with me,” she said bluntly.

“That’s quite the ultimatum,” he said, stopping in place to stare at her calculatingly, his eyes glittering, and she met his gaze unflinchingly.

She’d gotten comfortable with him over the past few months, more confident that he’d never hurt her, but her heart was still pounding in her chest when she spoke, nervous that she’d finally pushed too much. “I guess so.”

He was quiet for a moment before he propped his head on his arm, looking at her intently. “It’s a long story.”

“We have time.”

He pressed his lips together in a thin line, staring at her consideringly. “You must understand, Caroline, that what I’m about to tell you is very private. It is of the utmost importance that you tell no one. I’m giving you my trust, sweetheart, and no matter how great my feelings are for you, I will be most displeased if you betray me.”

“Okay,” she said quietly. “Tell me.”

By a few sentences in, Caroline was enthralled by the story he painted, how he lived as a human, how his family was turned... The truth about the Sun and Moon Curse, which she’d never heard of anyway.

How he’d found the doppelganger, how she’d escaped, and how he’d finally found the next one.

“Okay, but what does this have to do with you being here?” she asked, frowning, before she felt absolute terror grip her, her eyes widening. “Wait, I’m not the doppelganger, am I?”

He had the nerve to laugh at her, and she shoved him in the chest. “What?”

“No, sweetheart. You are most definitely not the doppelganger.”

“Then why?”

His smile dropped, and he gave her a searching look, as though he was trying to anticipate her reaction to what he was about to say.

“You know the doppelganger,” he said, and she’d never heard him sound so hesitant. So...nervous.

“Who is it?” she asked, a ball of dread building in her stomach.

“Elena Gilbert,” he said, and she felt her face heat, her throat burning, and Klaus winced. “I understand that she’s your friend, sweetheart, but I’ll find a way for her—”

“So you were using me. You were using me this entire time,” Caroline said, practically shaking with rage, her nails digging into her palms as she clenched her fists, tears building in her eyes as she threw the covers off, marching to her dress and pulling it on.

Of course it was about _Elena_ , no matter how many states away she was, she’d always be second place.

“No,” he said immediately, clearly a little bit thrown at what she’d chosen to take offense at. “Do you honestly think I’d trust you with this information if I was simply using you?”

“Then why me?” she snapped. “Why are you with me if you want Elena?”

“Caroline, listen to me. If I had just been after the doppelganger, I would have left that day with all the information I needed. I stayed for you.”

She scoffed, her breath catching as she tried not to look like she cared, struggling to zip up her dress without bending over. “Yeah. Okay. What could I possibly have done in those two hours to make you want to stay?”

He sat up, watching her as she realized the zipper was broken (and wasn’t that just _great_ ). “Well, in the interest of honesty, once it became clear that you couldn’t be compelled, I thought you might be an untriggered werewolf—”

“Seriously?”

“To be fair, sweetheart—”

“Don’t call me sweetheart,” she snapped, mentally thanking the pinterest gods as she folded the bodice down and tied it to make it a skirt before grabbing one of Klaus’s shirts to wear as a top (she’d burn it later).

“To be fair, _Caroline_ , you were quite irritated with me and could not be compelled, both of which suggest—”

“Newsflash, Klaus: I was irritated because you attempted to compel me and then wouldn’t take no for an answer when you asked me out. I think that’s a pretty good reason to be mad.”

“Fair enough,” he ground out, and she could tell that he was furious. “However, I stayed once I knew you weren’t a werewolf as well.”

“Kudos to you for staying even when I’d stopped being useful for your stupid ritual. What are you using me for now? Sex? Am I a pastime while you wait for the next full moon?”

His eyes darkened, veins protruding on his face, and she found herself pinned against the wall with his hips as he looked at her with black, bottomless eyes. “If you were a simple pastime, the doppelganger would have died a tragic, mysterious death _months_ ago,” he hissed through gritted teeth, the chords of his neck pulled tight. “I want you, Caroline. I thought that you wouldn’t take kindly to me killing your friend, so I took steps to ensure you’d stay by guaranteeing her survival. I need to procure the elixir so that she’ll live through the ritual.”

Her mouth moved soundlessly for a few seconds as she processed before the words slipped out before she could stop them. “Are you frigging serious right now? You think after lying to me for literally months, manipulating me, and plotting to kill my childhood best friend, you could convince me to stay with you by still killing her, but making sure she comes back to life? Are you _insane_?”

He seemed to realize that ‘yes’ was not the correct answer to any of those questions, and remained silent.

“I cannot believe you. How can you—God, I cannot _even_ with you right now.”

She shoved him away, but he held fast, his fingers wrapping around her wrist to stop her from leaving.

“Let go,” she said, her voice low and dangerous.

“I was going to tell you once the elixir was complete. It takes five full moon cycles,” he said, his voice sharp. “Don’t pretend that I had ill intent in this particular case, Caroline. I was attempting to keep you from being angry.”

“Well that’s clearly working out super well for you.”

“Caroline...” he growled warningly.

“Does Elena have to die in both of these scenarios?”

“No, in the one where you stay with me, she’s resurrected.”

“Oh, so now you’re emotionally blackmailing me too? Stay with you or Elena dies?” she asked, trying to wrench her arm away from him. Instead, he grabbed her other wrist, pinning them to the wall and leaning in until they were so close that she could feel his breath on her lips.

“I give you my word that, whether you stay with me or not, I will give your precious doppelganger the elixir. She’ll live through the ritual.”

She met his eyes, which had faded back to deep blue, the veins receding, and held his gaze. “Don’t lie to me again.”

He ducked his head in a nod, and she could see the tension flood out of his body, his grip on her wrists loosening. “In the interest of honesty, I will lie if I believe it’s the only way keep you safe.”

She pursed her lips, thinking it over, before nodding slowly. “Fine.”

He gave her a predatory smile that made heat gather between her legs, her skin suddenly tingling, highly aware of his mark still dried on her inner thighs.

He leaned toward her to brush his lips against her jaw before tugging harshly on her earlobe with his teeth, soothing the sting with his tongue.

Her knees went weak as his hand slid up the back of her thigh, tipping her head to the side to let him kiss her neck. “Come back to bed?” he asked, though it was clearly an order, and she let out a soft gasp in response as he tugged away her dress-skirt-thing and pulled her back to his bed, pressing her against the mattress. The borrowed shirt barely covered her ass, and he nipped her neck as he gently parted her legs to slide inside of her.

“I won’t let you leave me, Caroline,” he whispered, his tone making her shiver, and she let out a soft moan in response, burying her face in his neck.

* * *

“Be safe, Care-bear,” Bill said, hugging his daughter in the airport lobby. “And let me know if you need anything while you’re at your Mom’s.”

“I will. Thanks, Daddy.”

“Text me when you land.”

“Will do,” she said, giving him a thumbs up and a huge smile before curling her hand around her bag and walking to the metal detectors.

The smile slipped off her face as soon as she turned away.

She’d grown out of the shallow girl she’d been to a more confident version of herself, and though she knew that it was hard for her mother and her old friends to see how much she’d grown, and it could be exhausting to visit sometimes.

Klaus said he’d arrive later that night, once the elixir had been FedEx’d.

She listened to her iPod the whole flight, also trying to mentally prepare for another week of her mother saying how much she’d missed her before proceeding to ignore her existence, and Bonnie and Elena having enough inside jokes that she’d never possibly catch up.

Once Caroline landed, she turned on her phone and saw that her mother had texted her during her flight that she had a last minute problem at work, and she’d sent Elena to pick her up. All of Caroline’s careful preparation went out the window when she met Elena’s mysterious new boyfriend Stefan.

 _Vampire,_ her instincts shrieked, but she pasted on a smile anyway, shaking his hand and introducing herself while trying to figure out how to get away and call Klaus. Stefan would have supernatural hearing, so she couldn’t do it until she got home.

Elena chattered about school and their new history teacher, peppering Caroline with questions about how things in Georgia were and how Cynthia (her step-sister) was. Caroline was careful to stay bubbly and perky, countering Elena’s questions with some of her own before asking where Bonnie was.

“Oh, she’s...busy,” Elena said vaguely, and Caroline frowned.

“Busy with what?”

“You know. Stuff.”

“Stuff...?” Caroline asked slowly, trying to fight off the hurt at Elena’s unwillingness to confide in her.

“Her grams died,” Elena said hesitantly, and Caroline winced.

“Oh.”

“Yeah. She’s been pretty messed up lately.”

Caroline couldn’t help but think that there was something Elena wasn’t telling her. Still, she forced some cheer as they had an incredibly awkward dinner at the Grill. The only thing Caroline enjoyed about the whole experience was slowly poking holes in Stefan’s supposed background story while Elena tried to change the subject.

“Do you need any help carrying your bag?” Stefan asked once they got back to Caroline’s house, and she bristled at his offer.

There was no way she was inviting some random vampire inside of her house.

“No. I think I’m good. Thanks for offering, though,” she said, giving Stefan an obviously fake smile and picking up her suitcase to walk inside with it, ignoring Elena’s hurt expression.

She lugged her suitcase up the stairs to her childhood bedroom and nearly dropped it when she saw someone on her bed waiting for her, squeaking in surprise before she realized it was Klaus.

“Jesus, you scared me.”

“Sorry, love.”

“How did you get in here?”

“Not happy to see me?”

“Of course I am. I just never gave you an invitation.”

“Your mother let me in.”

“You compelled her?” Caroline asked with horrified, wide eyes.

“No. My car ‘broke down’ and I said I was a tourist and asked to use her phone. She was quite accommodating.”

She’d have to talk to her mother about letting strangers into their house, she decided. How a cop could have such bad personal safety habits was beyond her.

“Join me, love?”

She scoffed, squatting to unzip her suitcase. “Please. I know exactly how that would end, and I need to unpack first.”

She could feel his gaze on her as she bent down to move her clothes from her luggage to her dresser, and she inwardly rolled her eyes. He was probably watching her ass.

Ugh. Men.

“How was your flight?”

“Fine. Boring.”

“I could have gone with you and made it less boring.”

“I didn’t want to join the mile-high club.”

“Whyever not?”

She gave him a look that told him in no uncertain terms that he should stop pushing it, and he gave her a dimpled grin.

“Fine then. On to more important matters. When will you talk to the doppelganger?”

“We only have a few days, so I’ll talk to her tomorrow,” Caroline said as she put up her hair. “They aren’t on break at the same time as me, so we’ll have a few hours to ourselves while they’re in school. I’ll have to figure out how to corner her. She has a new boyfriend, though. I think he’s a vampire. That might make things a little harder.”

Klaus nodded, watching as she slipped her bra out from under her shirt and dropped it to the floor with her jeans.

She fell into bed with a thump, wriggling to curl against him, and he slid his arm around her, his fingers absently tracing circles on the skin of her waist under her shirt. “Did you happen to catch his name?”

“Stefan Salvatore.”

Recognition flashed in his eyes, and he nodded, his expression turning calculating. “I know Stefan, actually. He used to be a ripper, but it seems that he’s managed to control himself. Pity.”

“Klaus,” Caroline groaned, and she saw him give a dimpled smile out of the corner of her eye, clearly having just been fishing for a reaction (though probably not exactly lying about his opinion). “Do you think he’ll be a problem?”

“Oh, undoubtedly. Self-righteous martyr type. I’m not surprised, to be honest. Has a brother who's much more fun. If they both dote on Elena the same way they did Katerina, I’m sure we can use one or both as leverage should your talk not go as planned.”

Caroline hummed in agreement. She didn’t exactly approve of using people as leverage, but it was better than compulsion or outright torture.

“Maybe I’ll try to get to know him a bit before I talk to Elena. He might be less likely to kill me that way.”

“Not too well,” Klaus said. “I can’t let him steal you away.”

“Oh, he already has. We’re planning a June wedding. You’re invited,” she said teasingly, and she giggled as he flipped her over, pinning her wrists above her head and bending to nose her jaw.

“Hmm. Unlikely.”

She wrapped her legs around his waist, tangling her fingers in his hair and grinding against him. “I know. Against my better judgment, I kind of like you.”

“Kind of?” he asked, an eyebrow raised, and she moaned as he bent to nip her ear. “I think you’re a bit more fond of me than that. Don’t you?” he breathed, and she shivered.

“Maybe,” she said teasingly, smiling as he bent to press his lips against hers. She let her mouth fall open immediately with a soft sigh, his tongue stroking along the back of her teeth and teasingly flicking against the roof of her mouth, making her core clench, her nipples tightening against the fabric of her top. There was something undeniably passionate about his kisses, how he practically devoured her with the frenzied clash of lips, teeth, and tongue, and before him she’d never been turned on by just kissing.

He gently pried her hands from his hair and pinned them on either side of her head against the mattress before pulling up to look at her. His eyes were dark, his lips slightly swollen, and it gave her a huge high to know that the most powerful supernatural being wanted her this much, that he was this affected by her body near his. She moaned softly as he ground against her, knowing her cotton shorts were probably damp with her need for him.

His gaze darted down her body, taking in the tank top bunched around her waist to her mussed hair before locking on her eyes. “You’re so beautiful, Caroline.”

Her breath caught at the pure reverence in his voice when he spoke, the way he looked at her with wild-eyed need, and she let her eyes close as he moved one of his hands to stroke her cheek with his knuckles, the slight sensation making her shiver.

She opened her eyes again, her breath catching when he trailed the fingers of his other hand along the skin of her waist, fiddling with the end of her top and moving down until his face was level with her navel before beginning to edge it up her body, following the trail of the hem with open-mouthed sucking kisses, marking her creamy skin with large red blotches.

“Klaus...”

She felt him smile against her skin before he scraped along her ribcage with his blunt teeth, the pleasurable sting making her gasp, her hand falling to tangle in his hair, wanting to drag his face back to hers, but he growled low in his throat, and she let him go, feeling the ache between her thighs pulse from the sound.

“I want to mark you,” he mumbled, barely loud enough for her to hear, and she squirmed as he continued to kiss his way up her body to her breasts, pushing the fabric up to expose them.

“Take it off.”

The firm tone of his voice sent shivers down her spine, and she did as he asked, letting the fabric fall to the floor. She was practically squirming with anticipation, her nipples tightening from the cool air, and she panted out Klaus’s name when he ran his tongue along the underside of her breast, the tip dipping into the crease, making her claw at the sheets, a soft whine caught in her throat.

Her back arched as he tugged her nipple between his teeth before closing his lips, the hot wet suction causing an almost embarrassingly loud moan to fall from her lips. His hand was braced on her hip to keep her from grinding against him for relief as the other palmed her breast, his fingertips dragging along the underside in frustratingly soft brushes that made her ache.

“You like that, sweetheart?” he asked between hot, open-mouthed kisses to the tops of her breasts.

“Yes,” she breathed, tipping her head so that he could press kisses up her collarbone to her neck. “I need more...”

He dragged his tongue along the hollow of her throat, scraping his blunt teeth across the sensitive skin of her neck, and she let out a breathy moan, her eyes closing.

“More?” he mumbled against her skin, his stubble rubbing against her. “Tell me what you want, sweetheart.”

It was torture, the way he teased her, his nips and licks making her belly tighten, her toes curling as she tensed, lifting her hips to try to get friction where she needed it most. “I want you inside of me.”

“Not yet,” he said softly, pressing down on her hip with a surprising amount of gentleness considering his strength. “I want to mark every inch of your skin with my tongue, worship your body...”

“Please, Klaus.”

“Patience,” he said, his tone thick with lust. “Just let me touch you.”

“Klaus, come on,” she whined, her eyes shut tightly, her breathing ragged. She could feel him against her inner thigh, hot and throbbing and _hard_ , and she wasn’t sure how he managed to turn her into a quivering, needy mess whenever he touched her, but _god_ was it worth it.

“So impatient.”

She could hear the smirk in his tone despite her shut eyes, knew he liked how much she wanted him, and if that would make him fuck her, she would beg as much as he wanted.

She was so _close_.

“I need you now,” she said through ragged breathing, knowing her shorts were probably soaked through, her pussy aching from lack of friction, and she didn’t even mind that he tore her favorite pajama shorts in half as long as he _fucked her_.

He buried himself inside of her in one smooth thrust, and her eyes rolled back in her head as her arms wrapped around him, her face buried in his shoulder. “You feel so good,” she panted, her voice muffled against his skin, and she could feel how tense he was, knew that he was holding himself back from taking her hard and fast, worried he’d hurt her.

The thought fled her mind when he hit her g-spot, her hissed string of expletives and _please, Klaus_ making him smirk, and she was so close, needed to come so _badly..._

“I want to try something,” she panted out, her fingers digging into his back. “Drink.”

He gave her a look of such wide-eyed “have you gone batshit” incredulity that she almost laughed, despite the tension filling her that she needed to snap, her release so close that she could almost _taste_ it.

She offered him her neck, and he swallowed, his veins creeping along his cheeks. “I want to,” she said, closing her eyes.

The prick of pain was worth the euphoria she felt from him drinking from her, her blood humming in her veins as it left her, and she came hard around him with a strangled moan.

He pulled back as soon as he spilled inside of her moments later, and quickly bit into his wrist, holding it out to her. “Drink, love.”

She wrapped her fingers around his arm and brought it to her mouth, running her tongue along the rapidly-healing cut, her eyes glazing from the strangely delicious taste.

She slumped against him, her face buried in his shoulder. “We should do that again,” she said, and she felt his chest rumble beneath her cheek as he laughed.

“What?”

He hummed. “Sometimes I forget that you’re so young.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, sweetheart. I just can’t wait to see you in a few centuries.”

“A few centuries?” she asked, smiling slightly. “I’m human, Klaus.”

“I’ll convince you eventually.”

“So confident. How do you plan on managing it?” she asked teasingly, and he laughed quietly, tugging her by the hip to straddle him.

“I have my ways, sweetheart. You’ll be mine forever. You’ll see.”

She giggled, bending to kiss him. She liked it when he spoke to her like that, the possessive way he looked at her. Sometimes she wondered about whether they could have a forever, but she usually dismissed it. Klaus must have found romance more than a few times over the centuries. There was no reason for her to be any different.

Still though, it was nice to feel wanted, if only for a little while.

* * *

Caroline walked out of Elena’s house. The full moon was that night, and their talk had gone well, though Elena seemed to be more focused on making sure Stefan didn’t do anything stupid than actually saving herself.

Sure, Elena was an idiot, but Elena was _her_ idiot, and she didn’t want her to die.

She’d taken the elixir with minimal prompting, and Caroline was feeling totally fine about it until a hand was clapped over her mouth, and she was flashed away.

Her captor “Damon” was some asshole who flung sarcastic one-liners out every five seconds, called her “Barbie”, and looked kind of like a blue-eyed chihuahua turned into a human. When they sped to a stop, he gagged her and told her that she was “insurance”.

She found out what that meant a few hours later when she was tugged in front of Klaus, her eyes stinging with tears as Damon wrapped his arm round her neck.

“Free Stefan or she dies.”

Klaus seemed completely unruffled by this, simply flashing to the ritual ground to drag Stefan back to them, and he broke the vampire’s neck, dropping him at Damon’s feet.

“Give her to me,” Klaus said calmly, though Caroline could detect the hint of fury in his tone.

“Hmmm....No.”

A flash of pain, and Caroline’s world went black.

 

* * *

She woke with a sharp breath to Klaus’s fingers running through her hair, which was spilling over his thighs from where her head rested in his lap, her throat burning with a foreign kind of thirst. The world around her was glowing with a sharp brightness.

“Are you all right, sweetheart?”

“What happened?” she breathed.

“Salvatore the elder snapped your neck to try to exchange you for Stefan during the ritual. Needless to say, Stefan wasn’t sacrificed, and a different Salvatore ended up dying for the cause. Your new fondness for bloodsharing is quite convenient, however. You gave me quite the scare before I realized that you were in transition.”

“No,” she breathed, sitting up and scrambling to look in her full-length mirror, feeling her eyes fill with tears as she watched the fangs break through her gums. “Oh my god. My dad’s going to kill me.”

“You need to feed, sweetheart.”

“I can’t.”

“You can,” he said, cupping her cheek and looking at her, his thumb tracing her cheekbone. “You will be an amazing vampire, Caroline. Your father will forgive you, I’m sure.”

“He won’t.”

“Well, you can drink and find out, or die in transition never having tried.”

She nodded, biting her lip and reaching out a shaking hand to take the cup of blood he offered her, downing it in a few gulps and licking her lips, the euphoric feeling of being _fed_ filling her.

“Feel better, sweetheart?”

“Yeah,” she said, closing her eyes, burying her face in his neck. “Sort of. I mean, I know the effects and stuff. Everything’s just...super intense.”

She was suddenly aware of being pressed completely against him, of the way his fingers felt in her hair, the way he held her body close. His scent was addictive, his touch burning her skin in the best way. Arousal stirred in her belly, and she squirmed against him, whimpering softly.

“And that’ll be the heightened sex drive, sweetheart,” Klaus said, and did he really have to sound so _pleased_ with himself?

“Klaus,” she whined as his hand moved between her thighs to press the heel of his palm against her center through her shorts, and she rested her hands on his shoulders to anchor herself.

“I must admit, I’m not exactly disappointed that you’ve transitioned,” he said casually, pressing his thumb against her clit through the fabric, making her shudder in his arms, her knees wobbling. “It’s a pity I’ll no longer be able to mark your skin with my mouth under your clothes, but there are so many other possibilities that have opened. I’ve noticed that you like it rough sweetheart, that your fingernails break skin as you try to rub against me, begging for me to fuck you harder...”

“Yes,” she hissed, her hips grinding against his hand.

“I’ve been hesitant, as I’m sure you’ve gathered, not wanting to accidentally hurt you. In my fantasies, however, I’ve enjoyed every inch of you in all ways.”

“Me too,” she breathed, pulling back, and he smirked.

“I’d love to hear them, if you’re willing.”

The way his voice curled around the words made her cheeks heat, and she bit her lip, looking away.

“Come now, Caroline,” he said, his voice low and smooth. “I want to hear all the filthy scenarios you dream up. Tell me what you think of when you touch yourself, how I take you in your mind when you come around your fingers.”

“How do you know it’s you?” she asked with a small, wicked smile, and his eyes flashed gold, something she’d never seen, and her lips parted slightly, her eyes wide.

“I’m a hybrid now, sweetheart. Remember?” he whispered, making her shiver with need, her core clenching at the way he was looking at her. “My wolf wants you just as much as the rest of me, but I must admit that it’s a bit more on the possessive side.”

She took a sharp breath, heat pooling between her thighs, her nipples tightening, her want for him overwhelming, and the idea that he wanted to take her, to _possess_ her, strangely intriguing. Exciting, even.

“Now, tell me what you think of when you touch yourself,” he repeated, and she shivered at the all-consuming look of want in his eyes as he looked at her, could feel his hard cock throbbing against her hip.

“I have a few,” she admitted, her core tightening.

“Which is your favorite?”

Her cheeks were burning. She’d realized that he liked it when she was so consumed with pleasure that she lost her composure, how she’d let go of her shyness when they were alone. She admittedly was still a bit insecure about telling him what she thought about, what she _wanted,_ but the way he looked at her when she got the words out made it worth it.

She swallowed audibly, trying to block out his much-too-smug smile. “My favorite is where you take me against the wall,” she said, feeling her core clench as she spoke, her breath hitching.

“And how do I take you, sweetheart? My tongue? Do you wonder as you rub your clit with your fingers how my tongue would feel against you instead?” he asked softly, nosing her jaw, and she bit back a moan as he squeezed her breast hard, his other hand tangled in her hair, pulling her head back to expose her neck, licking a wet trail along her jugular. “Do you imagine the way my hands would feel cupping your arse as I lift you, your thighs spread wide for me, legs over my shoulders as I lick your pussy until you shatter?”

She nodded, letting out a strangled moan as he slid his hand down her shorts and under the lace of her panties, her hips jerking as he found her clit. “I’ve thought of it many times, I’ll admit. I love the way you taste, sweetheart, love the way your breath hitches when I curl my tongue just right as my fingers press against your walls. You make the most delicious sounds for me when you come.”

He ripped her shorts away followed by the soaked scrap of lace that had covered her before turning her in his arms to face the mirror, her back against his chest, his hands kneading her sensitive breasts through her thin tank top.

“Is that what you want?” he prodded, and she moaned as he pinched her nipples roughly, the pain receding as quickly as it had started, though the sensation had sent jolts of arousal to her core.

“I mean, I wouldn’t say no,” she said through ragged breathing, and she felt him smile against her neck.

“But it’s not your favorite?” he asked, his voice low and rough.

She shook her head, closing her eyes as one of his hands trailed down the valley between her breasts to splay across her stomach. “Tell me,” he said softly, placing sucking kisses against her neck.

“I want you to fuck me,” she said, her voice breathless, and she felt him smile against her neck.

“Tell me more,” he mumbled, his palms hot on her hips as he ground against her. He’d clearly undressed at some point, and his cock was pressing against her ass.

“I want your cock inside of me,” she said, and the way he groaned at how the words fell off her tongue made her feel hot and sexy and _desirable_.

“Keep talking,” he said through gritted teeth, and she moaned as he rubbed her clit, his other hand still playing with her nipple. “Tell me your fantasy, Caroline. Tell me how I claim you.”

Her undead heart stuttered in her chest.

“I...” she started, her breath catching when he pinched her clit as he built her up, her lower belly tightening, toes curling as she dangled on the precipice before Klaus abruptly stopped. “Klaus,” she whined, rolling her hips to try to get friction, whimpering when he removed his hand completely.

“Not until you tell me what you want,” he mumbled as he brushed soft kisses against her neck.

“I want you to take me from behind against the wall with your cock,” she said quickly, her breathing ragged as she squirmed, trying to get friction. “I want you to dig your nails into my thighs while you fuck me hard. I love the way it feels when you pull my hair and kiss my neck.”

The descriptions fell more easily with every word she spoke, and she moaned as Klaus tangled his fingers in her hair like she’d asked, brushing the head of his cock against her entrance.

“I like it when you’re rough with me,” she admitted, her cheeks burning, and she heard him chuckle.

“Is that so?”

“Yes,” she said, the word a strangled moan, and he nuzzled her neck as his hand drifted back down her torso, making her center pulse with anticipation. “Please,” she gasped, and she let her head fall back against his shoulder as he entered her in one smooth thrust, his fingers circling her clit in quick, rhythmic stroked, and she felt herself hurtling towards her release, her body tightening, an odd prickle in her cheeks.

“Open your eyes, sweetheart. Look,” Klaus said, his voice a tight, low rumble, and she looked in the mirror.

Her eyes were black, veins creeping along her cheeks, fangs extending from her gums, and Klaus was looking at her in the mirror over her shoulder as he fucked her, his eyes flashing yellow as he drank her in. She let her gaze wander to where his hand was tugging her nipple, below to where he was rubbing her clit as his cock was slid in and out of her, coated in her arousal, and she arched her back as she came harder than she had in her life, her body shaking against him as she rode out her high until her limbs were heavy, her body sated.

Klaus came inside of her moments later, and she moaned as he fucked her through his release, her oversensitive walls clenching around him.

She slumped in his arms as she caught her breath before standing on shake legs and flopping onto the bed, curling on her side.

“Stay with me,” she half-asked, snuggling under the covers. She felt safe when he pulled her against his chest, her face buried in his neck as he stroked her hair.

“Always, Caroline.”


End file.
